


T'Challa

by peacock_francophile



Series: Loss [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Infinity War spoilers, this time about t'challa, yet more feels, you know the drill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:12:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacock_francophile/pseuds/peacock_francophile
Summary: ***INFINITY WAR SPOILERS***For the end of the world, it was quiet. Peaceful. Like it was trying to cover up the tragedy that had really just happened. Okoye watched the sunset. It was no different than it was every single day, despite half the world being decimated.





	T'Challa

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers my dudes

Okoye had to find Shuri. She had to make sure the princess was safe, make sure that she hadn’t blown off into fragments like so many others had.

She had to tell her about her brother.

When Okoye walked into the destroyed mess of Shuri’s lab, she couldn’t help but fear the worst. A Dora Milaje lay sprawled on the ground, dead, but not dust. Killed before half the universe was. Okoye allowed herself a moment to kneel by the fallen warrior’s side before forcing herself to move on. Shuri had to be here…

A flash of orange fabric caught Okoye’s eye and she hurried down the smashed ramp to where Shuri lay. For a panicked moment, Okoye was sure she was dead, leading her to exhale shakily with relief when she found a pulse.

“Princess,” she murmured, shaking Shuri gently. “Wake up, princess.”

Shuri groaned slightly, her eyes fluttering. “Wha…”

“It’s alright,” Okoye lied, hoping she sounded soothing.

“What happened?” Shuri mumbled, sitting up with a wince.

Okoye stared at her for a moment, then sighed. “Come with me. We have much to talk about.”

***

“Dead,” Nakia said numbly, staring out the window.

“I’m sorry,” Okoye whispered.

Nakia just shook her head, biting her bottom lip as tears welled in her eyes.

On the far side of the room, Shuri let out a sob and buried her face in Ramonda’s arms. Considering, Okoye supposed they were lucky to all be alive.

All of them except T’Challa.

_ This is no place to die…  _ Okoye could’ve laughed. Hark who’s talking.

Nakia stared at the ground as she cried, furiously wiping the tears away. Okoye wasn’t one for physical attention, but she reached for Nakia’s hand and held on tight.

“And he’s really gone?” Ramonda asked softly, stroking Shuri’s hair. “We won’t find him washed up with the Jabari?”

“Not this time,” Okoye replied with a sad smile. “I’m sorry. He’s really gone.”

There were no words after that. The only sounds were Shuri’s sobs and Nakia’s occasional shaky inhale and exhale.

For the end of the world, it was quiet. Peaceful. Like it was trying to cover up the tragedy that had really just happened. Okoye watched the sunset. It was no different than it was every single day, despite half the world being decimated.

Okoye wrapped her arms around Nakia, and together, they watched the sun leave them, just like T’Challa had.


End file.
